


No Place Like Prom (One Shot)

by WhereistheLarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pining Harry, Prom, There are random appearances from other people as well, no smut guys, this is a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Harry tries to bring himself to ask Louis to Prom. Only with some help from his friends and mum does he decide to do it.





	No Place Like Prom (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies, 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I was away for two weeks and didn't have my phone. I wanted to post this earlier but I couldn't as I was too busy but here it is now! Hope you enjoy it!

Harry had been pining over Louis for quite a while now, and all his friends had already noticed it. He was constantly teased by them whenever Louis was in the same area as him.

Prom was coming up now, and Harry wanted to ask Louis to go with him. The key word here is wanted to. He had never really had a proper conversation with Louis, more or less the occasional ‘hi’ and ‘how are you?’. Harry would mostly end up speechless and a dry throat leaving him looking like a fish while speaking to Louis. Louis would only smile kindly and pat his shoulder before walking off, leaving Harry quite embarrassed. He had tried to build up the courage to talk to him, but he would always chicken out.

It had been rumoured that Louis had refused to go to Prom with anyone who had asked him as he was ‘waiting for someone to ask him’ but no one knew who it was.

Another day of school and he was currently in his Geography class, his best friend, Niall, beside him. He sat there with his chin resting on his hand while he waited for the lesson to start.

He felt a tap on his shoulder just after their teacher walked past them. Niall had this particular look in his eye, and he knew the question that he was going to ask before he heard it.

“So, have you asked Louis to Prom yet?” he smirked.

“N-No” he sighed, concentrating on colouring the map of the USA he had in front of him. How was colouring the height of the land going to help him in the future?

“Why not?! He obviously likes you.”

“No he doesn’t,” Harry scoffed, looking at the atlas in front of him.

“Really Harry,” he deadpanned. “Could you be any more oblivious?”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“Oh stop acting stupid,” Niall muttered, and Harry blushed. “You know what I'm saying. The reason why he hasn't asked anyone to go to Prom with him is that he’s waiting for you.”

“And how do you know that?” Harry sighed.

“Well he’s refused everyone who has asked him, and he’s been coming to talk to you more often, of course, he likes you,” Niall suggested, checking on where their teacher was.

“It doesn’t mean that he wants to go to Prom with me though. Right?” Harry asked and scowled once the end of his colouring pencil broke.

Niall sighed before turning to Zayn, who was two desks across. “‘Aye Zayn, isn’t it Louis likes him?”

Zayn looked up from his desk before nodding and returning to his sketching.

“See! And this is coming from Louis’ best friend himself.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “But how would I do it? You’ve seen me try before; I just can’t! I’ll probably get nervous, and then he’ll say no and laugh at me and…oh gosh,” Harry panicked, his face was already close to looking like a bright red tomato.

“Harry, you’re over thinking it,” Niall said.

“I don’t think so," he muttered.

“Yes you-oh speak of the devil, look who it is.”

Harry looked up, and his eyes widened when Louis strolled into the class. He looked particularly cute today. He had knee-length denim shorts and some VANS on his feet. His rucksack hung across one shoulder, and his hair lay swept to the side. He had a grey top with a flannel shirt and a jacket on top.

"Tomlinson, you're late."

"Sorry Miss, I had to speak to my coach. I have a note," he said before handing her a note he held in his hand.

After scanning the note, she nodded. "Okay, that's fine, have a seat."

Louis’ piercing blue eyes made contact with Harry’s, and he smiled widely. He waved at Harry with a tentative hand and a blush on his face before going to sit beside Zayn.

“You see that Harry, he so has a crush on you but you're too lovestruck even to notice,-” Harry opened his mouth to speak.

“Just accept it, Harry.”

Harry sighed before nodding. 

 

~~~~~

 

The class had now finished and as he was packing some of his books away when he saw a pair of legs come into view.

“Hey Harry,”

He slowly followed the trail of his legs until he saw Louis’ face with a smile on it.

“H-Hi Louis,” he stuttered, immediately sitting up straight but not without hitting his back on his desk.

Louis gasped out loud before going to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he worriedly asked.

"Y-Yeah, m'fine, just hit my back a bit too hard." Harry cleared his throat then flickered his eyes up to Louis'. “How are you?”

“I’m alright; I’m just excited for Prom, which is coming up soon,” Louis answered, biting his lip while he stood on the side of his feet.

“Yeah, me too.”

“You going?” Louis grinned, his eyes slightly widening.

“Y-Yeah, I think I might come.”

“Have you asked or been invited to go yet?” Harry shook his head, missing the hopeful glint in Louis’ eyes as he put his pencil case away. “Neither have I. I’m just waiting for the right person to ask me,” Louis shrugged.

“Oh…”

“Anyway, I’ve got PE now, I’ll see you later!” Louis waved goodbye before skipping out of the classroom.

Harry happily sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“What did I tell you, Harry? He obviously wants to go with you,” Niall spoke, and Harry jumped seeing Niall slid into the classroom. “You have to ask him out, and I’ll get Liam and Zayn to help, maybe even Perrie, she knows a thing or two about stuff like this”

Harry nodded slowly before following Niall to their next class.

 

~~~~~ 

 

Niall, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Perrie were all huddled around a lunch table, discussing ideas for Prom.

“So we’ve got a big dilemma right now…Harry finally wants to ask Louis to Prom,” the others clapped cheerfully, and he got a few pats on the back from them. “But…he doesn't know how to ask him, so this is why we are gathered here today to bring our collective minds together,” Niall said, and a round of hums sounded through the table.

“Personally, I would like to be serenaded by them, make it romantic. Some flowers and maybe a sign to make it really cheesy,” Perrie started.

“What, like Zayn did to you?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she blushed, and Zayn just smiled.

“We can’t do the same thing that everyone else is doing.”

“True, it has to be different.”

“How about…something to do with football?” Liam said.

“That could work,” Niall replied, and the others nodded.

“But what could we do?”

“We could-”

“-Talk about this later, Louis’ coming over.”

Harry noticed him a second later, curving through the dining tables to get to them. Eventually, Louis came over to the table and perched on the free seat beside Harry. “What were you talking about?” Louis questioned, looking at Harry mostly.

“Umm…”

“Food,” Niall said.

“…Food?” Louis repeated with a slight frown on his face.

The others just looked around awkwardly as Louis looked at them.

“You guys got lunch yet?”

“Oh yeah, we have. We didn’t know that you would be eating in this period,” Niall replied.

Louis frowned even deeper this time and sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go and get something to eat then. Are you guys leaving?”

"Oh gosh, is that the time? I need to...check my...fish."

“I’ve got somewhere to be,” the others said or something like that.

Louis sighed, staring down at the table as the others tried to hint at Harry to stay with him.

“H-Hey, umm…Louis, I could stay with you if you like,” Harry said.

“You sure?!” Louis’ sudden sadness soon turned into happiness.

“Yeah, if you want me to. Wouldn't want you being by yourself right?” Harry laughed nervously, looking down at his hands.

“Thank you! let me go get some food, and I’ll be back,” Louis smiled, hurriedly getting up from his spot beside him.

“Okay then, see you soon,” he grinned.

He hadn't realised that the others had left already until he saw that the whole table had gone. Harry looked up to see them giving him thumbs up before they disappeared. They had set him up. He sighed to himself as he waited for Louis to come back. It was a pretty quiet now that everyone had eaten, it was coming to the second half of lunch, so most of them had left.

“Hello again,” Harry hadn't realised that Louis had come back and jumped when he heard his voice.

“Hey, um...How was PE?” he nervously asked.

“Awesome; we’re moving onto football next which as you may know, I am very passionate about.”

“I know, you’re on the football team.”

“Yeah, I’m Captain, and I’m excited to have got it.”

“You’re excellent at football, so I would be surprised if you weren't the Captain,” Harry smiled kindly.

“Thanks,” Louis blushed before taking a bite of his food.

They learnt a lot about each other in those few minutes that they were together. Talking about family members, favourite foods and what they liked to do away from school. They had never had a full conversation without Harry feeling like he was going to die from embarrassment. All of this seemed to make them fall for each other even more.

They didn't realise how long they’d been talking for until the bell rang.

Louis gasped before jumping out of his seat. “Fuck, umm…I’ll see you later, it was nice talking to you. Bye Harry!”

Harry was trying to find something to say, but no words came out.

“Bye!” he managed to shout.

Harry grinned as Louis waved to him then ran out of the lunch hall. He felt happier already. He had had a proper conversation with Louis instead of becoming a stuttering mess. He felt proud of himself. Maybe he could ask Louis to Prom.

 

~~~~~

 

“Harry! We’ve got an idea for you,” Niall panted, stopping in front of him and bending over. When he saw Harry walking towards his Mum’s car, he immediately sprinted to catch up with him.

“What do you mean?”

“As Liam is the head of the marching band, we asked if they possibly do a song for you.”

“Where would it happen?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Well, there is a game…a football match…and Louis will be in it.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” he muttered.

“And you’ll be in the marching band-” Harry frowned. “-You just have to pretend that you’re in it, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Okay…”

“And then when the game finishes, you go and ask him.”

“In front of everyone?!” Harry shrieked but then quietened down when some students stared at him. 

“Err…yeah?” Niall said unsurely.

“Niall, you know I can’t do that, I’ll be embarrassing myself and what if Louis doesn't like it because it’s too extravagant and he says no and it’ll be really embarrassing then,” Harry said beginning to panic himself.

“Harry, listen to me, Louis’ middle name should be extravagant, have you seen him most of the time? He’s like the life of the table and when he’s sad everyone else is sad alright? So there is no need to worry, he’ll like it. You better go your Mum looks a bit impatient, I’ll speak to you later okay?” Niall said, and he nodded. “G’bye mate.

“Bye."

 

~~~~~

 

“Hi mum,” Harry greeted as he slid into the passenger’s seat.

“Hello Hun, how was school?”

“It was okay actually, classes weren't that boring, so it was fine.”

“That’s good. What did Niall want?”

Harry blushed as he stared out of the window. “I-It was about Prom.”

“Niall asked you to Prom?!” Anne, his Mother, asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. They had been friends for years, but she had never thought that they would get to that stage.

“No! he’s my best mate; we wouldn't do that,” Harry reassured her.

“So…” she prompted.

“I was thinking of asking someone to go to Prom with me, and my friends are just giving me some ideas.”

“Who are you thinking of asking?”

Harry blushed, staring at his hands. “Umm…Louis.”

“As in Tomlinson?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I know his Mum, she’s quite nice, and he seems like a lovely boy.”

“He is!” Harry grinned.

“When you going to ask him?” she asked, just when they came to a traffic light.

“I’m not sure because I don't know if he likes me," Harry frowned.

“Really Harry? You should just ask him.”

“But he could say no to me.”

“But he could say yes,” his Mum retaliated.

“I-”

“I didn’t raise my son to have doubts. You should ask him with a lot of confidence, whether it's fake or real, and then you make it the most amazing day of his life-”

“If he says yes-” Harry interrupted.

“When he says yes, you’ll both have the best day of your life. I know it. Just believe in yourself Harry, he’ll say yes.”

“Thanks, mum,” he sighed.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day at lunch, Harry marched up to their table and stood at the head. Everyone's conversation slowly dissipated while they waited for him to speak.

“After a pep talk from my mum, I’ll go along with your plan for Prom.”

“Yes!” they all cheered and he was given many pats on the back with some hugs.

“Good, this is great!” Niall spoke as he popped a chip into his mouth.

“Either way, you were going to do it as I already got the marching band to practice the song we’re doing for you anyway,” Liam added.

“So what exactly is the plan?” Harry asked.

“When Louis’ team have their game next week Friday, we know they’ll win, so straight after the game, you are supposed to ask him then,” Niall explained.

“In front of everyone?” Harry worriedly asked.

“Yes, in front of everyone.”

“Oh God,” Harry muttered, holding his face in his hands.

“There’s no need to worry Harry, he’ll like it,” Perrie said with a shrug.

“If you say so.”

“We asked him what he would like so we’ve got a few tips.”

“You asked him?!” Harry squeaked.

“Yeah? We didn't say it was from you though.”

“What did he say?” Harry asked, slightly interested in what he said.

“He would like to spend a bit of time alone with the person, before or after, he doesn't mind.”

“Flowers,” Zayn spoke up.

“He wants to have something matching with whoever he goes with,” Niall said.

Harry nodded as he took everything in, making a mental note of everything.

“Oh.”

“You’ll do fine Harry; we’ve sorted it out already.”

“Thanks a lot, guys.”

“All you need to do is not talk to him until then,” Liam said.

“What?! Why?!”

“Because we all know you're a terrible liar” Niall retaliated.

“No, I’m not!” Harry said in a high-pitched voice before sighing.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hi, Harry,” Louis grinned and Harry gasped in shock.

“H-Hey” he blushed.

“Sorry! did I scare you!”

“N-No you didn’t,” Harry grinned hesitantly.

“Oh, good!” Louis paused for a minute.

“Are you coming to the game next week?”

“Y-Yeah, I am.”

“Great! Where are you sitting?”

“I don’t know yet,” he said, his voice going high-pitched.

Louis frowned but continued anyway.

“Well hopefully I’ll see you, it’ll be fun.”

Harry smiled. “I hope you win.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

Harry and Louis fell into silence, and it seemed as though Louis was waiting for something.

“I-I’ll see you around?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess,” Louis sighed.

“Umm…Bye?”

“Bye.”

Louis huffed before walking out of the classroom.

“Harry,” Niall whispered.

“What?”

“He’s getting impatient now, so we have to do it on the day of the football game.”

“I know,” Harry sighed.

 

~~~~~

 

“Harry!” Perrie yelled.

“What’s up Pez?”

“Another guy asked Louis, and he said ‘maybe’, he’s starting to give up. We have to keep his hopes up!” she said, nervously biting his lips.

“How?” Harry questioned.

“You should start flirting with him.”

“Flirting! Perrie, I can’t flirt," Harry gasped, shuddering at the thought.

“Well, maybe we can teach you.”

“I don’t know” Harry sighed.

“We’re gonna do it anyway, so practice on me,” Perrie smiled before flicking her hair back.

“Umm…Y-Your daddy must be a drug dealer because you're d-dope.”

Perrie raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that the best you've got.”

“No…See! I can’t flirt”

“You’ve got to be confident Harry; I know you've got it in you somewhere.”

“Pez, I’m going to embarrass myself greatly by flirting with him and then I’m going to put him off and then it’s all gonna go pear-shaped, and then he’s gonna laugh at me-” Harry began to panic until Perrie placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry, seriously shut up. He’s not like that, he’s nice.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

“Just believe in yourself and fake confidence if you have to. I’ll talk to you later about it.”

“Sure” he nodded.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry saw Louis standing by his locker, flicking through his books until he pulled out a note. He saw a smile and a blush creep onto his face and that’s when he decided to make a move. With a few pats of encouragement from Niall and Perrie, he walked over to Louis, feigning confidence.

“H-Hey.”

“Hel-” Louis grinned.

“Your eyes are blue, l-like the ocean and I’m lost at sea.”

“What?” Louis asked, looking slightly confused at what he said.

“Your eyes-”

“I heard what you said; I was just making sure I got it.”

“O-Oh.”

“Were you flirting with me Styles?” Louis smirked.

“I-I guess.”

Louis smiled to himself. “Hey did you leave a note in my locker?”

“What note?” he frowned.

Louis handed him the note, and he could tell that the love note was from Niall and Perrie.

“I-” he looked up to see Louis staring up at him but saw them giving him a thumbs up in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah.”

“I liked it,” Louis grinned.

“Oh, t-thanks.”

“You’re a strange boy, Styles,”-Harry’s eyebrows furrowed-“But I like it,” he said as he patted Harry’s shoulder and skipped off.

He turned around to watch Louis walk away, his eyes drifting down to his arse. Harry blushed before turning to go to his friends.

“I don’t know what you did, but it worked,” Niall muttered.

“I don’t know what I did either.”

 

~~~~~

 

It was the day he was going to ask Louis to go to Prom and boy, was he nervous. He was relatively prepared for the moment, but he was still stressing out. Everyone was seated in the stands, waiting for the game that was about to start. The cheers of the crowd were quite loud, and many of them were clapping their hands or stomping their feet.

“Hey Harry, you good?” Niall asked.

“Relatively” he smiled weakly.

“Don’t worry, once the game has nearly finished you can go into the back and get changed and wait until the game has ended, then you don't have to worry about anything from then on.”

Harry smiled again before turning his eyes to the football pitch.

The marching band was proceeding on, and they played their team song as the football team continued behind them. His eyes lit up when he saw Louis walking on with the rest of his team. He looked a bit downcast and like he was searching for someone in the crowd. Louis’ lips curled into a smile when their eyes met, and Harry waved tentatively at him.

The other team walked on beside them, and they soon took their places facing the crowd. Everyone loudly cheered as they took their positions.

Harry had to admit that Louis looked amazing in his football kit. He looked very focused and concentrated when the whistle was about to blow. As soon as the whistle went, all the players came to life. The other team seemed to be putting their team under pressure, after twenty minutes everyone looked tired, but they still carried on.

“Harry, cheer for him,” Niall whispered.

It was quiet now, only a few whistles here and there but it was nearly silent.

“It’s too quiet,” Harry mumbled back.

“So? That means he can hear you.”

“But-”

“Just do it.”

Harry sighed as he looked at the crowd and they all looked totally engrossed in the game. He saw that Louis seemed a bit dishevelled. They were at a draw, and maybe he needed a bit of encouragement.

“COME ON LOUIS!!!” he shouted, getting a few weird looks from people as he stood up from his seat.

His head instantly turned to him, and a smile spread across his face. He looked away bashfully, hiding his face from Harry and turning to the game.

It seemed to be the motivation that Louis needed. From then on he looked a bit more enthusiastic. Louis was trying a bit harder for some reason, and after ten minutes a goal was scored.

“It must’ve worked Harry,” Niall said with a laugh.

The crowd had just stopped cheering, and the game was looking up now. There were only five more minutes until halftime, and they both felt so happy that they were in the lead.

The whistle blew, and the school team cheered. It was currently 1-0, and everyone was excited, the chatter was quite loud as everyone waited for the players to come back on.

Soon enough, the players came back on. This time everyone looked more encouraged, maybe it was because they were winning but who knows.

Once play had started, the crowd seemed louder as the players ran around. Even though Harry didn't understand football (at all), but he sort of got what was happening. Ten minutes in and another goal was scored, by Louis.

Louis grinned as his teammates surrounded him and patted his back. Many cheers were heard throughout the crowd and groans of annoyance with the other team.

“Harry, you should go now, there are only twenty minutes left,”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon,”

Harry climbed out of his seat, squeezing past all the people and headed down the stairs towards one of the changing rooms. Harry saw the things he needed laid out on a bench beside his locker and he made sure to wear everything.

Once done, he was dressed in a black suit, he checked for the other football that he needed.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the room, and he quickly opened it to reveal Perrie, Liam, who wore his marching band outfit, and Zayn.

“Harry! you look great” Perrie grinned, giving him a long hug.

“Thanks” he blushed. “How long until the game finishes?”

“About five minutes left, it’s 2-1 now.”

“Oh.”

“You ready to do this Harry?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I just really hope he says yes otherwise it'll be very embarrassing,” Harry muttered, biting his lip.

“He’ll say yes, now go on out there” Perrie smiled.

Harry sighed before nodding.

“We’ll see you afterwards; we’ll be up in the bleachers.”

He nodded again just as the others left the room.

His phone buzzed in his hand after a few minutes, and he saw a text message from Niall.

**Game’s finished :D**

“Oh God,” he whispered as he went to the door.

With the ball in tow, he headed for the football pitch.

 

~~~~~

 

“WE WON!! WOOHOO” one of Louis’ teammates shouted.

He chuckled as his friends encased him in a group hug. They jumped around happily together, cheering and laughing with each other.

The team had won 3-1, and they were all immensely proud of each other. It was one of their best scores so far. They usually only won 1-0, or they drew with the other team.

Louis looked up to the bleachers, frowning when he couldn't see Harry. Part of the reason why he may have put extra effort into the game was because of Harry’s motivation.

“Louis? You alright mate?” Jaden asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling as the others hugged him again.

The crowd was dying down a bit as they separated from their hug. He could still feel a bit of adrenaline running through his body, and this kept a smile on his face, only until he looked at them. Louis frowned when all his teammates smiled at him weirdly, and their eyes seemed to flicker behind him.

“What is it?” he asked cautiously.

They looked behind him again, and this time he turned around.

He gasped when he saw Harry walking across the pitch, dressed in a suit and holding a football. Louis saw a bit of worry etched onto his face as he got closer and this made him a bit worried himself.

“Harry?” he questioned as Harry approached him.

“Hey, L-Louis.”

“Hi?”

Harry nervously smiled before handing him the ball. Louis frowned as he rolled over the ball to where Harry had written something on it. Louis read the words on the ball before his eyes widened.

“H-Harry, is this real?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Louis looked up from the ball then gasped when he saw the sign up in the bleachers. Written on a long banner that stretched across the width of the seats was a sign that read ‘WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?’

Louis was so shocked that he hadn't realised that he wasn't saying anything. His head immediately turned to Harry, and he instantly grinned at him.

“I will go to Prom with you,” Louis said before enveloping Harry in a hug.

Everyone erupted into a cheer as they hugged. Louis smiled into his neck as he leant on his tiptoes and he could feel Harry’s curls tickling his skin.

“I am so sorry for ruining your suit,” Louis blushed as he stepped back.

“Don’t worry; it was worth it,” Harry grinned.

The crowd soon came to their attention when they started chanting the word ‘kiss’ over and over again.

They both awkwardly glanced over at each other as the chanting became louder. Louis bit his lip before shrugging and pulling Harry into a kiss. Harry was shocked, to say the least, but eventually, he relaxed into him.

Louis smiled again as they lightly kissed, both of them not taking it any further. Harry’s soft lips against his slightly rougher ones felt pleasurable. Louis did smell a bit sweaty, but they didn't care at all. They slowly dragged their lips apart and soon began giggling to each other.

“That was nice,” Louis commented, and Harry blushed.

“Thank you.”

“I think we should probably go inside now.”

“Yeah maybe,” Harry laughed. “Come on,” Harry smirked as he held out his hand for Louis.

“Thanks,” Louis said before they walked down the pitch hand-in-hand and the crowd cheering them as they walked off.

 

~~~~~

 

“Ayyyyeee, Harry, well-done mate.”

Harry grinned as Niall ruffled his hair then engulfed him in a hug. To be honest, he was pretty proud of himself, he never thought Louis would say yes, but after this, his confidence had grown.

“Thanks, Ni.”

“Now that that is over and done with, we need to make you two the best couple there.”

“Apart from me and Zayn, right Ni?” Perrie smirked.

“Okay, the best gay couple there,” they both laughed at Niall. “Planning starts now.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey, my promposal wasn't too dramatic right?” Harry questioned as they walked down the street towards Louis’ house.

“Yeah, only a little bit. I kinda liked it though,” Louis grinned. “A lot of preparation must’ve gone into that.”

“It was mainly a combination of my friends' ideas and a little of mine.”

“Well I liked it, it was different. I don't think anyone has done that before.”

“Thanks, I was very nervous.”

“I could tell,” Louis giggled. “Why were you nervous?”

“I didn't think you'd say yes.”

“I kinda was hinting it to you,” Louis laughed.

“I didn't know how much you wanted to go with me?” Harry smirked.

“Oh shut up,” Louis retorted as he blushed. “I was starting to give up you know, but I’m glad you pulled through otherwise I would've had to ask you, and it wouldn't have been as spectacular.”

“I wouldn't have been able to have the courage to ask you if it weren't for my friends, so it’s them you should thank,” Harry said, and Louis nodded.

“I will.”

They had just arrived at Louis’ house, and Harry sighed. He didn't want to leave Louis yet.

“Well, I’ll see you on Monday, Lou.”

“Yeah, actually I’ll text you. Later on today maybe?”

“Sure!"

“Thanks, Babe.”

Harry blushed at Louis’ comment. “No problem.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Louis”

“Goodbye Harry,” Louis said before stepping up on his tiptoes and kissing Harry’s cheek.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hi, Harry!” Louis smiled as he appeared just in front of Harry’s locker.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry grinned before taking out one of his books.

“What lesson you got?”

“Oh, I think I’ve got geography with you.”

“Great!” Louis exclaimed. “I wanted to talk to you about Prom.”

Harry nodded before turning his head towards Louis. “Sure, what about it?”

Louis looked out towards some people who were walking past them. “What you wearin’?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I know that I’ve got a black suit that I could wear.”

Once Harry had finished picking up his books, they made their way to class.

“We could have matching lapels…If that’s okay with you of course,” Louis mumbled to himself while looking down at his hands.

“Yeah! I like the sound of that. Blue maybe, like your eyes.”

Louis looked away shyly. “If you want.”

“I don’t mind, as long as you are happy.”

Louis laughed as they entered the classroom, Harry instantly moving to two spaces beside Niall.

Throughout the lesson, they stayed talking to each other and made Niall feel like a third wheel.

“You two act like you’re together,” Niall whispered.

“W-We’re not dating.”

“Yet,” he smirked.

Harry blushed as he turned back to face the board.

 

~~~~~ 

 

It was the night of Prom, and you could tell that everyone was excited. Everyone wanted to stand out from the crowd, so more effort was put in when things like this come around. Harry was a nervous wreck though. The weekend before Harry had taken him on a date to a small cafe, which Louis loved.

As he was driven to Louis’ house by his mum, he was too young to drive, he thought of all the possible outcomes of the night. What if it went wrong? Would he like his suit? What if he changed his mind?

“Hey Harry, we’re here. Do you want to see him?” Anne said, frowning when she noticed him still sitting in the back.

“I-, yeah. I’m ready.” Harry said, his curls bouncing furiously as he continuously nodded.

“Aww, baby bro looks so nervous,” Gemma, his sister, teased.

“Oh shut up Gems,” he muttered and tried to hide his blush.

“You love me really, now go. He’s waiting for you.”

Harry took in a deep breath before sighing. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He climbed out of the car, grabbing the flowers he bought and hesitantly took the steps towards his front door. He let out one last sigh then tentatively knocked on the door. He took one step back, preparing himself to come face to face with Louis.

Only a few seconds later the door swung open and Louis’ mum stood there.

“Good evening Ma’am, um…I’m here for Louis.”

“Ah, so you must be Harry Styles?”

“Yes, that’s me, Miss.”

“Well do come in, Louis is in the living room actually.”

Harry nodded, weakly smiling as he was led further into the house.

“H-Hey Louis,” Harry shyly said.

“Harry! Hi, nice to see you.”

"Oh, I got you these," Harry smiled, pushing the bouquet towards him. Louis grinned while he took the flowers from him.

"They're lovely, thank you so much."

"Are you ready to go?"

“Ye-"

"Oh boys, we must take pictures of this!”

Louis smiled while he looked over at Harry who was watching him. Harry blushed when he was caught then nodded over at Louis' mother.

"Let me take your flowers, Louis," his mum smiled and placed them in a vase.

Harry hesitantly wrapped an arm around Louis' waist then pulled him close. They both grinned as his mum held a camera and took multiple photos of them.

"Mum we have to go, Harry's mum is waitin' for us," Louis said after another photo.

"Just one more," she grinned before snapping one more photo. "Okay, you can go. Both of you have fun but not too much alright?"

"Yes mum," Louis said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Harry's hand.

"As long as you tell me where you are at all times then that would be great."

"I promise I will mum, I'll see you later. I love you."

"Your chariot awaits," Harry grinned as he showed them their car.

"Thank you," Louis giggled before walking forward.

"Just be aware that my sister and mum are in there, they might ask you a lot of questions."

He opened the door, letting Louis in first.

"Thank you Haz."

Harry blushed at the nickname then slid in the back of the car with him.

"Hi, Mrs Styles, Hello Gemma, how are you?"

"Oh it's Mrs Twist, but I'm fine, thank you for asking, Love. You excited for Prom?"

"Yes! I'm glad that Harry eventually asked me. He took forever, and I thought that he wasn't going to, but I'm glad that he did," Louis said, looking over at Harry with a smile.

"I was so nervous; I thought you would say no."

"I thought that the signs I was giving you were enough."

"I can be a bit oblivious sometimes," Harry blushed.

Louis snickered. "That is true. At least we're going, and we can have fun."

"Yeah, we will," Harry grinned as he linked their arms.

 

~~~~~

 

Once they arrived, they saw that there was a red carpet on the floor and quite a few people were waiting outside.

"Have fun Harry and Louis, just tell us when you want to leave."

"I will mum, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mrs Twist!" Louis had smiled before they stepped out of the car.

They both blushed when they heard a few cheers from their friends. Perrie and Zayn rushed up to them with Niall and another girl not too far behind them.

"Harry! Louis! You both look great!" Perrie squealed.

"Thank you," they both chuckled.

"Come inside; they're doing photos. You have to get yours' done."

"Is that okay, Lou?"

Louis nodded. "Let's go then."

They went to the room just beside the gym that prom was being held in. Already, there were a few couples taking photos or waiting to have theirs taken. Harry nervously stood beside Louis while he twiddled his thumbs. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he wrapped one arm around Louis' waist and pulled him closer. He saw Louis bite his lip in the corner of his eyes while he looked down at the ground.

"Alright! Who's next?"

Louis pulled Harry towards the white draped background. "Come on Harry."

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, holding him in close as they waited for the photographer. "You can have four photographs. However, you want them to be is up to you."

Harry had nodded before they both got ready. They posed together with broad smiles; Harry had his arms around Louis' waist, he kissed Louis' cheek, he stood behind him and rested his head on his shoulder and for the last one, Harry picked Louis up and held him in a bridal carry. Louis squealed before latching his arms around Harry's neck. They saw Perrie smiling widely in the corner once he put him back down.

"That was so cute guys! I can't wait to see the photos," Perrie squealed, and the two blushed.

"Thanks, Pez," Harry smiled.

"You two go and dance; we'll be back once we have taken our photos."

The two had nodded before they headed for the gym.

"I just wanna warn you, Lou, that I'm not very good at dancing," Harry sheepishly said.

"It's okay, neither am I," Louis shrugged as they entered the hall.

The music was loud, and people were already dancing together. Some were with their friends, and a few others were dancing with their partners. A few teachers were standing around in the corners, making sure that the teens weren't doing anything bad.

Louis pulled them towards a few of his football friends who each said hello to them. Harry blushed when they joked about his extravagant promposal, but they did congratulate him on it. Their conversation was short as Louis wanted to dance with him when a particular song came on.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, and Harry wrapped his around Louis' waist.

"I didn't know you could lift me earlier, Styles? What do you do to make you so strong?"

Harry blushed. "You're quite light Louis; it wasn't that hard to lift you."

Louis looked down at his feet, hiding the smile that covered his face. "I can't wait to see the photos.”

"Neither can I," Harry smiled then continued to dance with Louis.

Even though neither of them were the best dancers, they still gave it a go and occasionally Harry would twirl Louis around. They didn't notice that their friends were smiling at them as they were too engrossed in each other.

"Could you kiss me again?" Louis whispered, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I-Yeah, I-I can," Harry stuttered.

Louis' eyes flickered up to Harry's, and he blushed when Harry pulled him closer. Harry hesitantly leant forward before pressing their lips together. Their dancing soon slowed down to a halt as they focused on kissing each other. It was only short as Louis soon pulled away with a giggle. Louis buried his face into Harry's neck afterwards, and Harry smiled widely to himself. His gaze flickered over to Niall who was giving him a big thumbs up.

"Could we go outside later? Just for some fresh air," Louis said after he looked at Harry.

"Sure, Lou, I don't mind."

"Let's get a drink," Louis suggested then took them towards the food table.

Just as they were about to get a drink, the music was brought down, and their attention turned towards the stage that was set up by the back.

"Hello students of Rosewell High!" the leader of the Prom team, a girl called Lydia, shouted into a microphone and the students responded with a cheer. "Today, we'll be choosing our new Prom King and Queen! We have five couples, and you have already voted for your favourite. We will be revealing who they are in thirty minutes, so be ready!" Lydia smiled when the students cheered again. "The couples areeeee, Perrie and Zayn...Liam and Sophia...Grace and Daniel...Hayleigh and Natasha and finally...Harry and Louis!" Harry blushed when people turned to the two of them, and he shyly waved. Louis grinned back at them, Louis had put them forward as a couple, behind Harry's back, and he was surprised that they had been chosen.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Carry on dancing!"

Louis picked up two cups of squash and handed one to Harry, who thanked him gratefully.

"How 'bout we get some air before they reveal it to us, yeah?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded.

They began to walk towards the exit, not before his friends winked at him and he blushed. They were so embarrassing.

The music quietened when they walked out to the concrete picnic area. They decided to sit on a low brick wall which overlooked a small field they had. The only noise was the pumping music from inside the hall while they sat where they were.

Harry tensed when Louis rested his head on his shoulder but instantly relaxed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's been fun so far, thank you again," Louis muttered, and Harry smiled.

"No thank you, you've made it enjoyable."

Harry looked to Louis when he felt Louis slide his hand into his. Harry's breath hitched when he saw Louis' eyes. They were such a beautiful colour, and they seemed to sparkle in the night.

"I know I already told you, but you look great, well all the time really but today you look beautiful. Yeah, I don't know what I'm saying," Harry said with a nervous laugh and Louis smiled with him.

"You're cute. I like when you get nervous around me when there is no need to be.”

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise for anything; I like you just the way you are."

Harry smiled before looking down at their feet. At that moment he felt happy, wishing that it would last forever. He was glad that his friends helped him get through it.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"How I want to kiss you again," Louis said with a shrug and Harry blushed.

"Oh."

"So...?"

"That's fine; we can k-kiss again."

"Great," Louis grinned before turning to look at Harry who was staring back at him.

Harry's throat bobbed when Louis leant closer to him, and his gaze flickered down to Louis' lips. Eventually, their lips touched, and Harry gently placed his hand against Louis' cheek.

They didn't notice their friends who were watching them with smiles on their faces. They had come to tell them that they were about to announce the couple who had won Prom King and Queen but decided not to disturb them.

It was only when Niall accidentally kicked Perrie in the leg that the two pulled away. Harry immediately gasped when he saw his friends standing there and turned his face away from them. He could hear Louis laughing from beside him, and soon his friends joined in as well.

"Wow, that was so embarrassing," Harry muttered to himself, and Louis laughed.

"It was cute, now let's go, I want to find out who won," Louis smiled before jumping off of the wall and pulling him with him.

They ran back to the hall together with their friends, and they saw that Lydia was back on stage.

"It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen for 2017. I hope Y'all are ready," she grinned. "Could the nominees please come to the stage."

Harry and Louis made their way to the stage, the crowd parting to let them through. Once on the stage, Harry blushed when he saw his friends giving him a thumbs up.

Everyone watched as two balloons were brought onto the stage, one in blue and another in green which were the school colours. Lydia and another girl were handed a needle, and they popped it together. Out fell two slips and they picked it up from the ground.

"Our Prom Queen, or should I say Prom King of 2017 is... Louis Tomlinson!"

Louis' eyes widened in shock as a spotlight shined on him. He looked at Harry who smiled at him and clapped along with the audience.

"Go on up, Lou," he said, and Louis slowly walked towards Lydia who now held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"And the Prom King of 2017 is...Harry Styles!"

Harry also looked shocked as he was patted on the back and pushed towards Louis, who was also clapping along with everyone else.

"Wow," Harry muttered to himself. His friends wildly cheered for the both of them, and he hugged Louis tight. "This is amazing! I never thought I would be a Prom King."

Louis smiled up at him, but they separated when crowns were about to be put on their heads. Louis looked ecstatic at the whole event, he had never looked happier, and Harry was overjoyed to see him like that.

A blush covered both of their faces when people started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'.

"Guess we should give the people what they want," Louis shrugged.

Harry nodded with a smile before leaning forward to kiss him. A loud cheer was heard as they kissed and Louis giggled against his lips. Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist, and once they pulled away, he rested his head against Louis' forehead.

 

~~~~~

 

Later they found themselves walking through the car park, hand-in-hand, with smiles as large as the sun. With the moonlight shining over them, Louis looked beautiful. His crown glistened in the light and perfectly framed his face. He was a masterpiece.

"Thank you, Harry, for making this the best day of my life."

"It's been fun, and you've made it fun for me," Harry grinned.

"Honestly, I have loved every moment." It was silent as they both pondered over the night. 

"Um...What's gonna happen to us after this?"

"I err...I don't know. We can do whatever you want," Harry blushed.

"How about...Boyfriends?" Louis looked at him hesitantly.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I like the sound of that."

They were interrupted by the sounding of a car horn not too far away. It was Harry's mum.

"I guess that's us," Louis chuckled before pulling them towards the car.

"BYE GUYS!" they were both startled when they heard the calls from their friends, but they both waved back at them.

"How was it, Honey?"

"It was so incredible mum, we both got Prom King, so that was amazing. I think we had a lot of fun," Harry said, looking at Louis for confirmation.

Louis nodded. "I had a lot of fun. Harry was such a gentleman."

"Which is exactly what I wanted to hear, I hope that he treated you well."

A smile graced Louis' face. "He did, I couldn't have asked for anyone better Anne."

Harry hid his smile by looking out of the car window. Throughout the car journey, Louis played with Harry's fingers or struck up a small conversation with him.

They were both sad once they got to Louis' house, not wanting the night to end.

"I better go," Louis frowned.

His mum looked at him through the car rear-view mirror with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me take you," Harry said, and Louis nodded, a glimpse of a smile appearing on his face.

They both climbed out after Harry helped him out of the car which made Louis giggle. They walked to his door with their hands linked.

"So um...Thanks for today. I guess I'll see you on Monday. We can text tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah! That'd be great," Harry excitedly nodded which brought a smile to Louis' face.

"Okay...G'night Harry," Louis blushed then quickly kissed his cheek, making Harry gasp in surprise.

He didn't have much time to say anything as Louis had dashed inside.

Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he skipped back to the car and sat beside his mum.

"You seem happy," Anne said just as she drove away from their house.

"I am."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

"Thanks, mum."

 

~~~~~

 

"Haz!"

"Hey Lou," Harry grinned when he heard his name called from his favourite person. It was currently lunchtime, and Louis was the last one to arrive at the table. "I saved you a seat, Lou."

"Aww thank you," he gushed before pecking Harry on the lips.

His friends pretended to gag while they kissed and Louis gave them the middle finger.

"We let you guys kiss around us all the time!" Louis whined, sliding into his place beside Harry.

"Yeah whatever," Perrie scoffed.

"You got lunch yet Lou?"

"Oh, my mum made me some for today actually."

"That's nice."

"You can have some if you like. I know school dinners aren't exactly the best," Louis shrugged.

"It's okay, I've eaten enough anyway. I'll wait with you."

"Thanks," Louis grinned before resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

As he looked into Louis' shining blue eyes, he thought to himself. He was glad he asked Louis to Prom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I have something special planned for my tenth story which is my next one, so keep your eyes pealed for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! You can read my other stories, which would make me very happy after all. 
> 
> By me my Lovelies!
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe
> 
> (Please comment! It would make me a really happy bunny, even if it was something small)


End file.
